Kagerou Family
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: The Dan has grown up and had children of their own. The Heat Haze hasn't gone away, but they're living their lives happily. Although, dealing with a bunch of snakes and eye powers is nothing compared to being parents.
1. Introducing!

**Introducing, Kido Ren!**

Tsubomi Kido was actually enthralled with the life that she had now. She was now an adult, married to a bubbly childish woman and had the strangest yet loving family in existence. Even now, she sat watching as they argued over the simplest things. She remembered a time when she witnessed her parents fighting and the anger in their eyes and voices. Though there was no malice here, it was simply enjoyment of one another's presence. A smile tugged at Kido's lips as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and a gentle kiss was placed to her ear.

"Yes Momo?"

The idol giggled and leaned forward so that Kido could see her. The two of them had grown closer during their teenage years and after several awkward dates along with pushing, they married.

"You're spacing out again, why don't you join everyone?" Momo encouraged before leaning back.

Kido felt a shove forward and glanced back at her wife who hummed looking away as though she hadn't done anything. With a roll of her eyes, she could hear the sounds of a struggle and glanced around to find the source. Everyone was crowded around the coffee table in the center of the Dan's secret base. There, a little girl barely the age of nine years old struggled to arm wrestle with Seto. The frog-like man tried not to laugh as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her tinier hand shook against his. Although everyone was holding in laughter, she was determined to beat Seto and seemed to block out everything around her.

It didn't even register to her that Kido waved her hand towards Seto. He nodded and pretended to struggle against her before letting his hand lower. Once his hand touched the table she cheered in excitement and leapt into the air jumping up and down with glee.

"I won! I won! Did you see me?"

Momo nodded enthusiastically running over to scoop her up in her arms. The two of them made quite a pair together. The newest addition to their little family, a little girl by the name of Ren. Her bright brown eyes matched her mother's glimmering with mischief and excitement taking in everything around them. However, her hair was a healthy green color just like Kido's and reached to her shoulders. Though she liked to mimic her and wear her hair in a ponytail, it wasn't long enough to be just like Kido's yet. Ren turned her eyes to Kido and held out her arms with an enthusiastic grin echoing her winning glow.

Kido took her in her arms and listened as Ren rambled on and on of how she battled Seto only to win. Over her head, Seto was being comforted by Mary while laughing nervously. Everyone besides Ren and Mary knew that Seto threw the match, it would be a while before Ren would be able to beat him without Kido's aid.

"Alright guys! Whats our plan for today?"

It wasn't often that the Dan was able to hang out together like this. However, it was a special today. While the Dan's other children were in school, Ren was allowed to accompany her parents for the day due to it being the day before her birthday. She was genuinely excited to be with her parents and her favorite uncles and aunts today. They decided that they would take her to all of her favorite places in the morning, then in the evening - they could have a firework party with all of the family together.

"Amusement park!" Everyone except Shintaro and Kido cried.

Kido seemed to have an ill green complexion to the thought of the rides but upon seeing Ren's happy face, she couldn't help but want to go along with it. After getting all of their things together, they headed to the nearby amusement park. Ren was happily walking in between Momo and Kido as they stood at the back of the group swinging her along as they held her by the hands. Looking from one of her parents to the other, Ren was happy to have their attention on her. Her mama, Kido, was usually quiet but she always gave her hugs and let her climb on her and playing with her hair. Her mommy, Momo, was the exact opposite. She was loud and could always get her mama to do the oddest things but they all had fun and didn't really gripe about it.

Once they got there, Ren decided to ride all of the roller coasters that she was allowed to with her parents. They rode the entire day! Ayano helped Shintaro once he got sick, Momo kept Kido from having a panic attack. Seto and Mary enjoyed themselves, Kano laughed the entire time while Hibiya rolled his eyes and Hiyori laughed. Takane was bored but she enjoyed watching Ren run about like a mad man dragging Shintaro with her, and Haruka was trying to eat all the food he could. It was a rather wonderful day. Though it had to come to an end, Ren was happy when her friends had come to play with her.

Just like her parents promised, they had a firework party and everything was amazing.

* * *

**Family Mornings**

"Mama? Wake up Mama."

Kido hated alarm clocks. But when the alarm clock was her nine year old daughter, there was nothing she could do about it. Slowly picking her head up she looked over to see Ren standing there with a smile on her face. Her eyes then moved over to the clock and she could see the numbers 7:30 in bold. Well, if Ren was awake then there would be no hope of going back to sleep. The little girl seemed to know that as she clambered over and into Kido's arms. Once she was safely secured to Kido, legs around her torso and arms around her neck as best as she could - she glanced over at her sleeping mommy. Momo's hair laid askew under her head and her clothes were riding up. Though she seemed rather peaceful if the drool was any indication of her bliss.

"Mama is drooling again," she giggled.

"Yes she is, isn't she?"

Kido reached over and wiped the drool away. Momo's lips curled upwards into a smile and Kido smiled a bit brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Ren admired the look that her Mama had in her eyes anytime she looked at her Mommy. It was as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Then when her Mama looked at her, her eyes would always grow really soft and she'd hug her for a long time and squeeze her then let her go and give her a smile. She loved her Mama's smiles, they were rare but when they came - they were the best things ever.

Resting her head against her Mama's shoulder, she smiled as she felt her Mama moving them to the kitchen. She sat Ren down at her spot at the table. Going to grab some eggs from the fridge, Kido began making breakfast. As soon as the first plate was set down, Momo was emerging from her room heading to the kitchen. Ren waved at her from her seat at the table and Momo returned it with a yawn. The two of them sat close together and watched as Kido made the rest of breakfast. Before, she would have been wary if anyone was staring at her while she worked. But now, it was a usual occurrence and didn't bother as much.

Soon she finished placing a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, grits, and a cup of orange juice for both of them. Their eyes twinkled and they expressed their thanks by giving Kido a kiss on either cheek before she could stand straight. Her face lit up and she rubbed the back of her neck before muttering a 'you're welcome'.

* * *

**Introducing, Kisaragi Akane and Kokonose Yasu!**

"Ren! Wait up! Reeen!"

Looking behind her, a blur of black tumbled into Ren sending them both to the ground. She was the first to pop up noticing a little girl with short black hair and two familiar clips in it. She looked up at her and gave her a grin which Ren was happy to return. Holding out her hand, the little girl took it and rose to her feet. Her eyes were a warm brown color although her hair was darker than anything, she wore two clips in her hair and it was short just like her father's. She was Ren's cousin and playmate, Kisaragi Akane.

"Sorry, my mama and I were running a little late today and I had to hurry."

Ren shook her head and helped pat off Akane's clothes. The two of them continued to walk on talking happily. Akane was born only shortly after Ren. The two of them were rather close just like their parents, and if anyone asked - it was almost as though they were sisters. Grandpa Kenjiro always remarked that they were like copies of their parents, although he added if Ren's mama was nicer. He got a kick in the stomach for that, but he was okay afterwards.

"Hey! You two need to hurry up before the gate closes!"

Ren and Akane turned to look noticing a small girl with black hair falling around her head messily. She had bright grey eyes, and a mole under her left eye. Arms folded and a pair of headphones around her neck, Akane lit up with joy while Ren grinned.

"Yasu! You're here!"

Jogging up to meet her, the two of them hugged her on their respective sides. Yasu's cheeks lit up like fire and she tried to shake them off to no avail. It was a sight to see two girls hanging off her arms like ragdolls laughing at being drug along. She sighed and gave them a bit of a smile.

"C'mon guys, we have to get to class before we're late."

Akane agreed and let her go while Ren linked their arms together and tugged them forward. Kenjiro fixed his glasses as he watched the three run past. A smile formed on his lips hearing Yasu's yell of anger and Akane's calming voice along with Ren's rambunctious yelling. He had transferred to their elementary to keep an eye out for them considering that they were his grandchildren thus needed to be protected like the little kittens they were. However, it was nice watching them grow together. Ren was the one always getting into things, Yasu was drug along because of her inability to resist Ren's pouting. Akane came along but she was often the one explaining the situation to the adults afterwards.

Although Ren looked like Kido, she was more of Momo than anything.

Yasu had Takane's attitude but Haruka's ability to eat along with his love for fun.

Akane was the spitting image of Ayano, but she shared Shintaro's ability to reason.

The three of them were rather close knit together and it was quite nice especially since they were stronger together than apart.

"Ren! Cut it out!"

"R-Ren! Don't touch that!"

"Whats it gonna h- wah!"

Needless to say, he was seeing Kido, Takane, and Ayano later on his office. It had something to do with the little girl covered in foam from a fire extinguisher, another with a black eye from being accidentally hit with it, and the last apologizing for her friends.


	2. Little Brother

Little Brother

3 years ago

"You have a little brother Akane?"

Yasu and Ren were very surprised. Although they were around Akane a ton, they never knew she had another sibling. For their entire lives, they had been siblings to one another. But now a fourth was going to join their bunch! It was so exciting.

"Whats his name?"

"What does he look like?!"

"Is he cute?"

Akane squeaked and hid behind the picture she was drawing for their assignment. Most of the class had fallen silent to watch as Yasu and Ren bombarded the ravenette with questions. It wasn't until Kokonose-sensei came and quieted them down that everyone was back on task. Ren thought Yasu was lucky.

Her dad worked as their teacher and he was super nice. She even got to spend time with him more often. But she was away from her parents all day! There was no laughing mommy or huggy mama. although she did have fun with her bestest friends in the world.

"My mommy said she was having a baby, you guys. He hasn't been poofed in yet." Akane explained.

"What?! But if he hasn't been poofed in yet then how will you know what to do? How to make him laugh or what toys to give him. Worst of all! We can't see him!" Ren cried.

Yasu and Akane shared a small smile. Leave it to Ren to overlook the important things.

"My mommy will teach me those things when the baby is poofed in, so don 't worry."

That seemed like a good answer as Ren nodded and went back to scribbling. The bell for lunch rang and the door slid open, Ren's mommy poking her head in.

"Ren! You left your lunch at home!"

Ren's jaw drop and she looked at her cubby. She saw her favorite bookbag but not her lunch box! How could she have forgotten it?! It was the ultra cool one with the snake on the side that fired lasers from its eyes and breathed firey flames of death! Running to her mommy, she took the box and smiled as a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"Hey mommy?"

Momo turned and smiled, Kido emerging from the corner in curiosity of the wait.

"Can I have a baby brother just like Akane?"

Haruka, Kido and Momo experienced a mutual shock of awe at the cuteness. Then a wave of pink touched Momo's cheek and Kido coughed before looking away.

"W-Well, you can't have a baby brother."

The disappointment in Ren's eyes was staggering almost too much to bare. But then Momo opened her arms and grinned.

"Cause you're having a sister!"

Kido dropped to the ground and Ren cheered with the rest of the class while Haruka stared in shock.

X X X

"A baby.. We're having another baby."

Momo fanned Kido as she sat on the bench outside of Ren's school. The green haired woman passed out after the announcement and was now merely mumbling and staring. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to announce a pregnancy to a bunch of gradeschoolets in front of your wife.

"T-Tsubomi, its okay. I mean, if you don't want to have another baby-"

Kido sprung to life and seized Momo by the shoulders staring her in the eyes. Momo froze. This wasn't Tsubomi, her loving and sweet wife, or Kido, Ren's stern yet caring father-figure. It was Danchou - cool, calm and rational. Momo couldn't help but zone in on Kido staring obediently and silent.

"Kisaragi. Ren is our first born. I was nervous then and I am nervous now. But I will never turn my back on a child. Especially the one you will be having now. Besides.."

A warm smile broke through the stoic face, a smile so dizzy and sweet that Momo remembered why she fell for Kido. Although she was always trying to be cool and didn't express herself. She was truly honest with her feelings in different ways and tried her best. Being a parent was a difficult challenge for both of them especially when they didn't know how. But with the help of their friends, it smoothed over and Ren was a success.

"I love you."

Momo smiled and hugged her, Kido chuckled and hugged back resting her cheek against Momo's head as they sat together.

The girls peeked from their classroom window and Ren smiled. This new baby was going to be a wonderful person. Already bringing their family closer together.

X X X

Months had passed.

Momo and Ayano were bigger than whales.

Shintaro and Kido were trying to stay strong under the might of the hands squeezing theirs. Ren and Akane stayed outside awaiting the judgement day. First, they paced back and forth. Then they tossed around potential names for the babies. Afterwards, they played a bit of hop scotch outside with the nurses who so kindly wanted to entertain them.

Then the button in the room stopped flashing and they were at the door in an instant. When it opened, their eyes widened. There laid their mothers each holding a bundle in their arms. But something was weird. Akane's mom didn't have one bundle but two.

Shintaro noticed Akane and smiled, he lifted her into his arms and brought her over to her mother. Leaning down, Akane could see two baby boys staring at her. One of them had grey eyes like her father, the other had brown eyes. Both of them had her mother's hair but once they saw Akane, they reached out to her curiously. She held out both her hands and smiled as their fingers touched.

"Boys, Akane is now your big sister. Everyone, get along for me please."

Ayano's lips twitched a bit. She remembered when her mother said those words to her. Akane's eyes lit up and she held her brothers' hands gently in hers.

"Akane. The doctors told us you and Ren were coming up with names outside. Would you like to name the boys?" Shintaro asked.

Akane looked to him in shock before looking at Ayano who slowly nodded.

"The one with papa's eyes is Masahiro. The one with mama's is Katsu."

Shintaro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because! Katsu means victory. Mama is like a superhero and superheros only reach for victory against evil! Then..Masahiro means justice prospers. Papa is like a superhero too! And since we're good guys, only justice can prosper!"

Shintaro and Ayano seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Welcome to the world, Kisaragi Masahiro and Kisaragi Katsu. We are happy to have you."

X X X

Ren had never seen her mommy look so tired. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she was breathing a little hard. But she was smiling and the baby in her arms was looking up at them. Kido kissed Momo's forehead and held her hand nuzzling her cheek gently. She didn't mind showing public affection once in a while, and it made Momo happy.

Without knowing, Ren climbed onto the bed and made her way to the baby. Reaching out, she poked her cheek. The baby looked at her with wide eyes before reaching out. Ren held her hand and gave her a silly grin. The baby giggle a bit and Momo watched as Ren brought her baby sister over.

Her little sister had a tuft of orange hair and dark eyes. She was small and seemed curious in Ren but they were getting along. That is all that mattered.

"Mama! I know what we should name her?"

Kido blinked and looked over.

"What is that?"

She grinned.

"Umeko!"

X X X

Present

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Ren opened one eye and smiled a little. A little girl with shoulder-length orange hair was trying to wake her up. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts, a toy bucket and shovel sitting next to her. Her lips were curled downwards and her arms folded, a concentrated expression on. Kido and Momo watched from the doorway as Umeko tried to wake up her big sister.

They both knew that Ren was awake but Umeko didn't. She picked up her pail, put it close to Ren's ear and began hitting it. No one could fake sleep through that. Ren leapt off her bed and hit the ground facefirst. Umeko was startled and dropped the items turning Ren over to check her. She patted her face then her chest before shaking her.

"Onee-chan! Plaaay!"

Ren rubbed the red mark on her forehead before sitting up.

"Okay, okay. Lets eat first and get dressed then play till dinner time!"

Umeko lit up and she cheered. Ren smiled and ruffled her hair. Umeko was only three, but she was very smart. She was born a few minutes older than the Kisaragi twins but they all got along stellar. It helped that the Kisaragi lived only a house away. Once they were dressed and fed, Momo and Kido watched as their kids ran through the hedge to meet the Kisaragis on their side of the hedge.

Masahiro wore his red cape and Katsu wore a smaller version of his father's jacket. Akane borrowed a smaller version of her mother's scarf while Umeko and Ren decided to dress like their parents.

"Its time to play Mekakushi Dan!" Ren cried.

The others yelled as well. Yasu, who lived across the street came yelling dressed just like her mother when she was Ene.

"Never thought we'd be like this.." Momo muttered and hugged Kido.

Umeko rode on Ren's back as they 'fought' the invisible evil villains.

"And I never thought I'd have all of you," Kido said hugging her wife close.


	3. Situations

**Akane and the Internet**

"Neh, Papa? What is with all of these numbers?"

Shintaro looked away from his computer towards the little girl in the hallway. The look of surprise in his eyes quickly melted away as he took in his surroundings. He no longer lived in his apartment, rather he was in a home built for a family. The room that he shared with Ayano, their shared love for white and red evident in the room. Pictures of their children and family sitting on dressers and along the walls, and finally the little girl standing in the hallway. A picture perfect child of what he and Ayano created together, his only daughter - Akane.

"Well, I like to do shopping online because leaving the house is a bit of a hassle for me. Do you want to watch?"

Akane brightened up and raced to sit on her father's lap. It took her a moment to be able to climb up sliding down unsuccessfully. Shintaro smiled, trying not to chuckle. She was a very determined yet patient child but somethings often irritated her. Hooking his hands underneath her armpits, he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. She gave him a warm smile before leaning back against his chest and looking towards the screen. Even though the numbers didn't make a lick of sense to her, she asked her father what they meant anyway. Shintaro was happy to explain to her. In the old days, explaining things that were common sense to him would irritate him to no end. Though this was his daughter, a new life that was willing to learn anything.

"Papa, you know a lot about the computer. Why do you stay inside so much? Mama is always outside and we can play out there too. You don't have to stay in here."

His heart clenched in his chest. He could have told her of a time when her mother was gone. When he pushed her away only to lock himself up once she had died. A time when he found the world annoying and wanted nothing to do with it. But for now, none of that mattered. Pressing 'shut down' on the computer, he wordlessly lifted Akane off his lap and stood up. She watched in silence as her father grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before walking to the doorway.

"Well?'

He turned and gave her a smile.

"Aren't you coming?"

She brightened up and ran after him holding his hand as they walked down the hallway. Peeking out of the doorway from the twins' room, Ayano smiled watching as her husband and daughter left to enjoy a summer's day.

X X X

**Ren and Fire**

Smoke.

The smell was embedded into Kido's mind almost like the image of her own hand. That is why when she smelled smoke so early in the morning, she sprang from the bed and quickly rushed to the kitchen. Momo jerked up quickly at the sudden movement only seeing a blur as her wife ran from the room. The smell touched her nose and she rushed after her, the two of them coming to see a fire in a pan on the stove as Ren freaked out. Kido rushed forward and wrapped her arm around Ren bringing her away from it, using her other hand to throw a towel over the fire so it would muffle out. Momo took Ren from Kido as the other woman went to check what happened.

Looking the little girl over, she was alright simply shaken.

"Ren? What were you doing?"

She poked her fingers together, tears in her eyes.

"I-I just wanted to make breakfast, and I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you."

The anger slowly receded in Momo's eyes and she sighed before glancing up at Kido. Fire was a touchy spot for Kido, and it was even worse for Ren. They never truly shared their experiences in the Heat Haze with the kids. But somehow it often came out when they talked. Ren was fearful that if Kido's family vanished in fire, fire would also take her mama from her as well. Umeko had a fear of the ocean for the same reason, and both of the girls clung to their parents like their last lifeline. But why wouldn't they? They were really all they had besides the rest of their family.

Ren hesitantly turned to look at Kido. She didn't know what her mama looked like when she was angry but she was scared to find out. Kido's arms wrapped around her and lifted her up and close to her body. Ren could feel the squeezing as her mama tightened the hug and buried her face in her hair. Her mama was scared.

"Tsubomi.."

If Ren and Umeko had ever gotten hurt and she wasn't around to save them, it would have tore her up inside. They were her children, her darling little girls and she had to protect them with her last breath. At that second Umeko walked from her room rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Although she wasn't that knowledgable, she seemed to know that something was wrong with the atmosphere. Walking to Kido, she wrapped her arms around her leg squeezing.

Momo smiled.

Her children didn't know all of the secrets hidden in their hearts but they were slowly learning. Needless to say, there were rules placed on what could be used in the kitchen and when after the predicament was cleared up. Kido made breakfast and the girls argued over what was theres as they ate only to calm down after their mama made more. Once they were done, they went to prepare for school.

Though before Ren left home, she looked back at her parents and smiled. Umeko waved alongside her sister before they left for the day. Somehow, Kido knew what the gestures meant.

Don't worry, we'll come home.

Even though her family never made it back home, Kido was sure that this one would.

X X X

**Yasu and Hospitals**

Hospitals made her sick. The people in white, the smell of medicine and the sight of injured people were absolutely sickening. Sometimes she wondered why her parents would even bother taking her from time to time. She heard from her mom that she was born in a hospital. That the doctors helped bring her into the world, and it was the best day ever. Tucking her hands in her pockets, she watched as they hooked her dad up to an IV.

At first, she wanted to beat them up when she saw him wince. Her dad, Haruka, was the nicest person in the whole world. He didn't deserve to be in any type of pain for any reason. Her mom patted her shoulder and shook her head before bringing her close.

"Mom, they're hurting him."

Takane glanced down at Yasu. If anything, she was daddy's little girl but mommy's little warrior. If anyone decided to hurt her family, Yasu would be on them in a heartbeat. But this one, they couldn't do anything about. Haruka needed his meds to keep him afloat. That easy-going smile eased their worries but he knew they were still looking out for him.

"Takane.. Yasu.."

His voice was rather hoarse from lack of use and sleepy. His hand reached out and the doctors were surprised that he was still awake. Takane pushed Yasu a bit closer, she glanced back before walking forward. A nurse gave her a chair and she climbed on taking her father's hand. Haruka gave her a sleepy smile and brought her hand close to his lips giving a little kiss to the knuckles.

"Papa is a little sleepy. But when he wakes up, lets all go somewhere to eat."

"Baka Haruka. You can't eat for two hours after you take them." Takane said sitting on his other side.

He looked towards her and smiled. She returned it a bit leaning close and giving him a light kiss. Yasu refused to let herself gag this time. Takane put her forehead to Haruka's and Yasu held her father's hand a bit tighter.

"Just go to sleep for now, dummy. When you wake up, we'll all be together."

Haruka smiled before the lull of the EKG brought him to sleep. When the doctors entered the room again - Kokonose Takane, Kokonose Haruka and Kokonose Yasu were fast asleep holding one another close.


End file.
